Destination XYZ
by Achiri
Summary: Just a day at the mall won’t hurt, and we find out how Yamato can be the sweetest guy in the world. Or maybe, the corniest one too.


Author's Notes: This is like a sequel to The Lonely Song, but you don't need to read that to understand this. I don't own the song, Stars (by Callalily), Tekken (Namco©), DoTA (IceFrog©) and Digimon (Toei© and Bandai©), if I even do, I'm rich and I'll be taking over Square Enix.

Summary: Just a day at the mall won't hurt, and we find out how Yamato can be the sweetest guy in the world. Or maybe, the corniest one too.

* * *

**Destination XYZ **

"Where are we really going…?" she whined in impatience. They were both doing nothing, just sitting at a coffee shop inside a mall listening to some jazz and music Mimi didn't like. Her favourite place.

"Cut your whining we've just purchased a new pair of shoes at that store!" Yamato pointed at the shop as he showed the paper bag. She frowned.

"After this useless sitting, I want to go there," Mimi pointed at the boutique. He glared at her but then he couldn't help but to smile. "Oh! I forgot!" Mimi exclaimed as she rummaged on her purse. Yamato cocked a brow. What is she up to?

Mimi then took a small box from it that was only the size of her palm. It was wrapped in blue felt paper and tied with a white ribbon. She gave it to him. "It's nothing really special…I just saw that last week when I was here and bought it for you…" she explained. Yamato smiled. He opened it neatly. His eyes opened widely. It was a silver harmonica with her favourite line of their song and 'YxM' engraved. _Sweet._

"I thought you should practice playing the harmonica so you can be better…other than that guitar…" she was making a lame excuse. He just laughed.

He smiled widely and then put it on his lips and played a song. He then looked at her. "Thank you." He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. She giggled at him as he started to stroke her hair.

But they weren't alone.

Out of nowhere, under the coffee table, Matt's most unwanted being popped out of the table and scared the bejesus out of him.

"FTW are you doing here?!" he suddenly yelled. Mimi just laughed at him and then glared at Jun.

"I knew you'll be here!" Jun exclaimed with a bright smile at Yamato, she was between the two lovers.

But then her eyes hovered on Mimi. She glared at her.

"You again! Why are you always being with my Yama?!" she asked as she grabbed Yamato on the arm. Mimi's smile twitched. _Calm down Mimi…_She remained her poise and kept a bitter smile at the Jun. "Yamato, why is this girl always with you? Is she being an annoying stalker who thinks she is your girlfriend?" Jun asked.

Yamato and Mimi blinked on how small the world is.

"She is my girlfriend, Jun. In case I haven't told you that for like…the 52nd time…" he explained with an irritated face as he got himself out of Jun's grip.

Jun had a shocked expression painted on her face. Mimi couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yamato let's go…" Mimi stood up from her seat and took Yamato's hand.

He grinned and held on her hand tightly. Jun, who was too busy daydreaming didn't notice that the two left her. But the couple just waited for Jun to get out of their coffee table. And when she did, they went back to their seats.

"You should've seen your face!" Mimi teased.

"Not as funny as yours!!!"

"Hahaha…"

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Aw c'mon Mi, I won't choose her over you…" Yamato put an arm across her shoulders and gently rubbed his cheeks against her hair. Mimi gave him a weird smile.

"You're so corny when you said that!" she teased with a smile. He glared at her and faked a crying expression. Mimi faked a pout of pity to him. They started to burst in laugh.

"Yeah…but would you leave me for someone smarter, someone more beautiful, someone kinder or in short, someone better?" she asked in a soft voice. He gave a weird smile then shook his head.

"To be honest, you're quite shallow and ditzy, you maybe a little mean to your very own boyfriend," he paused for a while, as he saw Mimi's reaction. He smiled.

"But I'm happy and satisfied when I'm with you, and…I don't think I need someone better than you and your charisma, and besides…I think you're the prettiest woman in the world…" he said with a blush as he looked the other way. She was touched, it wasn't everyday or often to hear Yamato tell her that. She hugged his arm and rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"Yamato you are corny!!!" she told him with a cheerful voice. He raised a brow and looked at her, it slightly pissed him. She did however, meant that. No matter how sweet it is, if it is Yamato who's saying those things, she just found it corny…

"You're so mean!!!" he imitated. She laughed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned widely and kissed her forehead and put his hand on her waist.

He then remembered something.

"Mimi, you always forget to put the oatmeal cookies on my lunch…" he complained. Mimi cocked a brow at him.

"You told me that you don't even like my cookies or my cooking! You could've at least, cooked your own lunch." she defended.

"I always love your cooking!!!"

"Oh Yamato you are such a bad liar!"

"But I am telling the truth!!! In your cooking, I can always taste your love…" Mimi again thought it was corny, but she also found it sweet. She weirdly smiled at him.

"I wonder why girls love you over your corny sense of…ah…things…" she unsurely teased. He faked a hurt expression as he also faked that he was crying.

"You're so mean!!!"

"That's my line!" she told him with a laugh.

Yamato took a sip from his coffee and bit on his cookie.

"I thought you hate oatmeal cookies!" she told him, a bit offended.

"Who said anything about that? I love oatmeal cookies!!!" he pretended. He didn't really like oatmeal cookies. It was just the fact Mimi loves them so much, that he even began to like them.

"Want some?" he offered his bitten cookie. Since Mimi couldn't resist, she smiled as she bit on it. He watched her munch in deliciousness (whatta word) and he found some cookie crumbles on her lips, then her cheeks.

He suddenly leant in closer pecked the corner of her mouth, then her lips. Flushed and confused, Mimi looked at him unusually.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Kiss you? I didn't kiss you!" he pretended to neglect.

"You just did!!! On my lips!!!" she said as she pointed on her lips.

"I didn't kiss you! I just removed the cookie crumbles on your lips!!!" he said as he was holding out his smile. Yamato remembered the day he gave Mimi a five point shot at the finals, it was also the day they went out and the day Sora and Taichi won the victory for the university.

_Mimi then opened her bag and brought out two brown paper bags. She sat down beside him and gave him one. "And what's this for?" Yamato asked her. "Oatmeal cookies. I know you've been here since morning and boy you're so pushing yourself too hard, I thought you're hungry." She replied as she munched on hers. Yamato smirked. "Oatmeal cookies, my favourite." He said sarcastically and bit on his. "Aw c'mon, I baked them for my favourite player ever!" she whined with a pout. Yamato couldn't help but to blush. "I can cook better cookies than these!" he teased. She started to frown. "You're so mean!!!" she told him and bit on her cookie. Yamato laughed. "Just kidding. You aren't that bad at cooking at all! After all, I was the one who taught you…" he bragged. "Yeah sure save it for the other girls. " she snapped and rolled her eyes. _

_The two ate silently, until there were no more cookies. He then was set on a trance. He was staring at her, making Mimi insecure. His cerulean eyes seem to say something. "You have a bit of cookie crumbles on your cheek." He told her. She looked at him and cocked a brow. "Really, how did it got there?" she asked. He shrugged and put his thumb and index finger on her cheek and near her lips then wiped off the crumbles softly. She felt tickled at his fingers that she giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your funny bone is everywhere." He said and laughed. "It is not my fault my nerve system reacts to it so much," she informed him. He rolled his eyes and smiled in relief. He couldn't think of a better reason than cookie crumbles just to touch her face. Nonetheless, she bought it._

It had been two weeks since they've went out together, but they're really close to begin with, more as their sibling love, that now they're an item, their intimacy just couldn't get closer.

He wondered if Mimi still remembered that. Of course she does.

He looked at his side to see Mimi, who was quite busy with her CP. (cell phone)

He looked at her bony fingers press in every key. Her fingernails weren't long either. She told him she didn't want dirt under it.

He moved his chair closer to her and laid his head on her on her shoulder as he eyes her CP.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"Sora…she and Taichi are in the movie house here right now," she told him.

"Really…what are they watching?" he asked.

"Some chick flick…and Taichi's complaining…"

"Why I am not surprised…" Yamato then remembered the money Taichi owed. He rolled his eyes. _That baka…_

Then for few minutes, Sora replied.

From Sora

12/04/07

4: 21 pm

_Tai's dstracting othr pipz…he's bn vry noisy nd d same tym, annoying TT…i'm gving him d 'i don't knw u' treatment… wat r u n matt doin?_

Mimi looked over her shoulder, seeing Yamato grinning at the CP screen. She widely smiled.

"What am I gonna say?" she asked.

"Tell her that you and I took our relationship to the next level!!!" Yamato joyfully said. Mimi playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"I'm serious here…"

"Tell Sora that Taichi owes me money!" he answered. Mimi weirdly smiled.

"And?"

"Tell Sora that I love you!"

"Who, Mimi or Sora?" she teasingly asked.

"Mimi of course!" he pompously said as he rubbed his head against her neck. She giggled then looked at him.

"You're such a PDA…" Mimi complimented. (Public Display of Affection)

"I'm just telling you how much I love you…" he replied.

"How corny can you get?" Mimi asked innocently.

"For you, I'll be corny forever!!!" She just couldn't help but to smile despite the corniness he's doing. She then began to text Sora back.

"Hey Mimi, what's the name of the guy you were with at the airport?" he asked.

"You mean Michael?"

"Akei ('ah' and 'okay')…so that's his name…"

"Why did you ask? Jealous?" Mimi teased.

"Jealous of that less handsome and talented guy? Ahaha…don't think so." It was totally obvious.

"Oh really…"

"Yep."  
"Yeah…he was courting me…"

"Oh why brag that…"

"I don't know…but he is nice…and he's really smart…"

"Like I'm not…"

"He kissed me once…"

"Oh really…" knowing that Yamato didn't even care, this earned him a glare from Mimi.

"You're so mean!!!" she told him. He couldn't help but to laugh. That was his favourite line from Mimi.

"Why would I even believe that, you yourself told me that you'd rather kiss me than him!" he said with a cheeky grin, it annoyed her somehow. "Hmph…" she looked over the other side haughtily when he pulled her next to him.

He hummed their song to at least, ease her. She did soften a bit and looked at him. He grinned.

"I knew you can't resist me," he told her arrogantly. She rolled her eyes.

"You think you're so cool…"

"Yup!"

"I wonder why I ever bothered to go out with you…"

"Because the first time you met me you immediately loved me,"

However, Mimi didn't replied or said anything back. It began to make Yamato nervous.

"Something wrong?"

"Frankly, yeah."

"What is it?" Mimi sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's just that…we used to love each other, as siblings, you know…" she winced at the thought Yamato was used to be her brother, now her lover. They used to consider each other as brother or sister, but now, they're doing a lot of lovey dovey stuff—like kissing!!!

Well, technically, she doesn't really have a brother, right?

"And now, we're like…" she took his hand and raised their linked hands equal to their sight.

"This…" she said, as she eyed their hands.

"Are you really sure you love me?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course I do!" she sincerely replied.

"And I love you," she waited for him to say something more.

"So what are you whining about?" he told her and kissed her hand.

"You're so mean!!!" she whined at him. He cupped her face and raised a brow with a smile.

"You always torture me, you know that!" he retorted.

"I shouldn't have quit the drama club…" she whispered, enough for Yamato to hear. He faked a sad and hurt look. _"You're so mean!"_ he mimicked. She punched him playfully on the arm.

"Sora said Taichi's such a good kisser…" with a wondering tone, she told him. He pouted. She laughed at his reaction.

"But I think you're a better kisser," she said as she pecked his cheek. His arm went up across her shoulders.

"You're such a PDA…" he mimicked.

"I love you," he muttered, although it was so soft, Mimi managed to hear him. She didn't know why, but she found him very corny when it comes to saying things like these. But at the same time, she found it cute and sweet as well.

She smiled happily. "I love you too."

They finally stood up from their seats and left the coffee shop with their belongings.

They entered the boutique as Mimi in joy looked around. Yamato watched her go aisle to aisle. Shopping was one of the things he hated. It's not the fact that shopping wasn't a necessity, it just so happens that his girlfriend and all of the women in the world are obsessed with it that they go at the mall everyday. He wondered how Mimi managed to keep up long walks from floors to wings, if she can't even keep up a fifteen minute walk at the Digiworld, he wondered how she can keep up walking for nine hours stay. Her hobby was killing him badly.

He smiled softly and approached her. He found her staring at a periwinkle blue halter dress on her hands. He went behind Mimi and looked at the dress, then looked at Mimi.

"You want it?" he asked. She looked at him behind and shyly smiled.

"I think so…" she said hesitantly.

"Why don't you try it on?" he asked, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the fitting room.

She sighed as she closed the door to change. Yamato was waiting on front of the door.

"Yamato?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep my clothes for a while?" she favored as she gave him her skirt and blouse over the curtains.

"S-sure." He suddenly blushed but he just accepted it and held her clothes against him. He then closely put the soft fabric close to his nose. He scented the aroma of whip cream vanilla and citrus entered his nostrils. He smiled softly and kissed the fabric.

Just as then, the door opened as Mimi went out of the fitting room. "Ah…what do you think?" she asked, her face completely red. Yamato's eyes looked down on her figure and blushed. Her _skin is too much revealed_, he thought. The dress was six inches above her knees.

Mimi waited for an answer, until Yamato shook his head. She wondered why as she changed her clothes.

As Mimi got out of the fitting room, she linked her arm on Yamato as they went to an aisle to look for more.

"Ah…Yamato, why didn't you like the dress? Does it look bad on me?" she asked him, as her hands went swerving on a hanger of clothes.

"No…it doesn't look bad on you,"

"Then…why didn't you like it?" she asked.

"I don't want guys checking you out, or anything that will make them to pervert you." He replied. She warmly smiled at his protective self.

"Uhm...Mimi?"

"Yes Yamato?"

"Can you wait for me here? I need to buy something…" he told her. She nodded as she looked for a racket of clothes. He went out of the store and went to a specialty shop and looked for something to give Mimi. _Hm…what could it be? Mugs are for friends…teddy bears are so cliché…_but then, he stopped dead tracks to see the largest stuffed toy available. It wasn't a teddy bear, a dog, or another kitten, but a panda. It was expensive, he bought it around ¥29000 but the money matter however didn't bother him. He's a rock star so…yeah, no problem, or that's what he thought. He paid for it on the counter and wrote a note on it.

"Hey, uh, can you deliver this stuff toy in this address?" he said, as he showed a paper with Mimi's address written all over. He nodded as he picked up the phone.

Yamato wondered what will Mimi react if she went home. _I hope she'll like it._ As the cashier confirmed the delivery, he went out the store as he got back to the boutique, looking flushed.

He then found Mimi checking out herself on the man-sized mirror near the fitting room. She was wearing some kind of soft pink tube dress, it was layered in the chest part, and it looked like the dress was two inches above her knee. She was also wearing her hair up in a ponytail.

He snuck up and tickled her waist behind her. She jerked a little and turned around.

"Yamato!"

"Hehe…" he mischievously smiled at Mimi. She rolled her eyes as she again faced the mirror.

"You look hot," he complimented. She just smirked and eyed his reflection.

"I know." He grinned. He then spotted her clothes folded above the table beside her. He took the fabric and held it close to his face. She saw him did that.

"Yamato you pervert!" she told him. He then started to rub her clothes against his cheek and kissed it. She frowned.

"Ew…I would never wear those clothes again!" she dramatically exclaimed.

He frowned. "Don't worry Mimi, you will never wear these clothes again for I will bring them home!" he joked. She just rolled her eyes then stared at her reflection. She then turned to Yamato.

"What do you think?"

"Smokin' hawt…" he replied with a grin. She gave a peculiar smile.

"It's expensive though…oh well…" she took her own clothes from Yamato as she entered the fitting room once more. As Yamato waited, he took out his wallet from his pocket jeans and checked if there was even a penny left. He sighed in relief. There was still ¥14000. While Mimi was busy changing her clothes, he quickly got another stock of the dress from the clothe stand of hangers she just wore and secretly paid it on the counter. On the receipt, he wrote a note to her. And this was the tricky part: how would he even hide it?!

Smart and sly Yamato, he put it on another shopping bag. He smiled to himself in triumph, and Mimi just got out of the curtains.

"Argh…why do all beautiful clothes must be SO expensive!!!" she asked herself as she put the dress back on the clothe stand. He could see the pissed look on her face.

She then took hold on his hand as they went out of the boutique.

"Don't worry Mimi! I'm sure you're going to get that dress!" he encouraged.

"Yeah, I will. On the next fashion generation…" she cynically said.Yamato however can't wait for Mimi to go home and open up the shopping bag and receive that stuff toy he just bought.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, they were walking with no definite direction.

"No…it's always what I want. What do you want to do, Yamato?" she sweetly asked. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't really know…"

"Hey, let's go to the arcade!" she suggested. He confusedly looked at her.

"Are you even sure you want to go there?" he asked. He knew that the arcade was only occupied by boys. She however nodded as they went to the arcade and paid for tokens.

The environment was noisy, dark and surrounded with neonlight. As Mimi walked and passed different stands and machines, the people (boys) would turn their heads to look. It did however, bothered Yamato. She then saw a vacant gun machine. Yamato followed her suit. She joyfully went over it and picked up the toy gun and inserted a coin.

"Yamato, do you know how to play this?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Why? You don't know do you?" he teased. She shook her head with a smile.

"Okay. Then, we'll just have to play together!!!" He told her as he went behind her and took hold of the gun as well. The screen was starting, as they began to play and shoot, Mimi couldn't help but to laugh in joy. Yamato was taking control of the gun, so far they've already collected so many tickets. _This is just like Counter Strike, _he thought.

After playing, they went to another machine. It was Tekken. However, a guy was already sitting on the first player. It was Taichi and behind him was Sora.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked, it reminded him the money Tai owed.

"Waiting for a player, of course…" he answered matter-of-factly.

"Why, don't you want to beat the crap out of Tai, Sora?" Mimi asked with a laugh while Taichi and Yamato were in their own world about the money Tai owed.

"It had been seven weeks and you still haven't paid!!!"

"Hey I am going to pay it! Just not today!"

"I've been watching him beat the crap out of many guys…" Sora bitterly answered as she glared at Tai. "C'mon Sora!!! I said I was sorry!" Tai, who seemed to be weeping, hugged Sora's stomach. She flushed in red as she tried to get out of Taichi's grip.

"So, who will try to defeat the great Tai?" Tai, in a superior voice asked. "Mimi will!" Yamato answered. "But I don't know how-"

"I'll help you," Yamato assured as he led Mimi to sit down and instructed her. Taichi pouted at the couple. "C'mon Sora! You will help me, right?" Sora shook her head.

"I'll be rooting for Mimi's victory!!!" she replied with a grin and went over to Yamato and Mimi, leaving Tai in the cold. Yamato mischievously smiled at Sora as they both looked at Taichi.

"Sora you're so cool!!!" Mimi praised. Sora grinned.

"I know!"

"You guys are so mean!!!" he whined. This made the three laugh.

"That's my line!!!" Mimi told him.

"Argh shut up and let's play!!!" in annoyance, Taichi inserted a coin as Mimi did follow. Yamato, who was behind Mimi, again took control of the buttons while Mimi was on control of the joystick. They were on the characters list on screen.

"Who's character do you want, Mimi?" Yamato asked. Mimi picked Lin Xiaoyou as Taichi picked Hwoarang.

With some press in the buttons and some moves in the joysticks, Mimi won the game…or technically, Yamato won the game. Taichi grunted.

"That's so unfair! I should've won, but no!!! Yamato has to butt in his girlfriend's beeswax…" he complained. Sora suddenly hugged her grouchy Grinch-like boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. This made Taichi's bad trip go away.

"Yamato you're so great at it!!!" Mimi cheered. They earned some more tickets. He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yamato, Mimi, we'll be going!!!" Sora bid goodbye as they went separate ways.

As the couple played and played on machines until they ran out of coins, Mimi decided to keep the tickets they earned as souvenirs.

"Hey Yamato, let's play DoTA today! My treat!!!" Mimi said as he dragged Yamato out of the arcade then to the computer zone. Compared to the arcade, the computer zone was a bit quiet. Although, the crowd of people were boys. And this made the guys distracted as they looked at Mimi. Mimi, who didn't even have a clue about it, went over the counter to pay for the computer renting.

"Two please!!!" she perkily said as she put ¥250 on the table. The guy who was wearing glasses weirdly looked at the girl and the man behind her. "Uh, please go to aisle 5 computer numbers 7 and 8." The guy said. And so, Yamato and Mimi did as what they were told.

She excitedly sat on her seat and put on the headphones. Yamato just smiled as he looked over to Mimi's right side. It was a guy he was very familiar with.

"Natsume!!!" he suddenly said, as Mimi raised a brow.

"Yamato!!!" the guy named Natsume happily said back.

"My name is Mimi, Yamato!" she told him. He shook his head and pointed to the other way.

"He's my right hand on the varsity, although, he didn't lend a hand for Tokyo University's victory." He bitterly said. So far, he heard this and nervously smiled.

"Your girl plays DoTA?" Natsume, in surprise said.

"Yup!!!" Yamato proudly answered. But Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet she can't even beat me…" he said. Mimi glared at him.

"I don't like his guts," she told Yamato.

"Don't worry, we'll beat the crap out of him," he whispered back.

"Hey Natsume, what about a handicap?" he told Natsume.

"Sure! What, me and you against your girl?" he said. Yamato shook his head.

"Nope! Mimi and me vs. you!!!" Yamato said with a smile. Natsume nervously smiled.

"Fine with me!" he said hesitantly.

(Skip this part if you don't know DoTA)

* * *

Yamato and Mimi were on the Sentinel team as Natsume alone was in the Scourge team. Mimi picked Rylai the Crystal Maiden as Yamato picked the Dark Witch. Natsume picked the Leech.

(sorry --;)

* * *

So far, during the game, Mimi had beaten the crap out of Natsume for three times, as Yamato did for seven times, he was on the stage of killing spree. Natsume killed Mimi's character for once, and Yamato was still the undefeated. Mimi however got the most number of creeps killed.

"Yamato I love you!!!" Mimi told him as she watched Yamato play in awe and admiration. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Sheesh Yamato, you're such a PDA…" Natsume complimented who was totally disappointed and pissed off on his losing.

"So what, at least I have a girlfriend…" Yamato mocked.

After the bloody battle (--), they left the computer zone as Natsume remained.

"Ah, what a day!!!" Mimi looked at her watch. It was already quarter to ten in the evening.

"Do you need to go home now?" Yamato asked. Her time was getting near to her curfew, but she still wanted to spend the whole DAY and NIGHT with Yamato.

"Yeah…" she hesitantly replied. He saw her expression and smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you home," as Yamato and Mimi got out of the building, they went to the parking lot. They went inside his black convertible, as Mimi sat on the passenger seat. He started the engine and went off back to her house.

"I don't want to go home yet…" she whined as she looked at the window. Yamato secretly smiled, he wondered what would be Mimi's reaction. He badly wanted to know.

"Yamato, can you pick me up earlier?" she favored.

"Earlier? What time?" he asked.

"Hm…around four in the morning,"

"What have you eaten today?! I myself am still asleep at that time!!!" he said, stunned.

"Then come to my house. You do have my spare key…" she told him. He remembered the time they exchanged each other's spare keys two weeks ago.

"_Hey Yamato," _

"_Hm?" _

"_I want to give you my spare key." _

"_Your what?"_

"_My spare key…"_

"_Ah…why?"_

"_If you ever need me…you know," _

"_Just barge in my house anytime!!!" Mimi happily said as she handed him her key. Yamato smiled back as he put it inside his wallet and got his spare ones._

"_You can have my spare key too!!!" he said and handed his key to Mimi._

"Okay…" The place went quiet for a while. Mimi however broke it.

"Yamato,"

"Yes Mimi?"

"Thank you for today. You're really corny though…" she told him. They just laughed as Mimi continued.

"But you're so sweet. I'm happy to know that you're mine." She told him. Yamato looked over to see her, but she had her eyes closed, although she wasn't sleeping either.

"Even the times we weren't going out yet, you've been with me. From thick to thin," she continued.

"After we finish college, I wish you would marry me…" she suddenly said. Yamato was surprised, but he then smiled. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Mimi.

"Don't worry, I swear I'll marry you." He said back. She smirked.

"That's so corny…but sweet…" she said. Yamato had a vein popping in his head. She laughed.

As they reached her house, they got out of the car and they both stopped at her doorstep.

"Remember, pick me up early!" she told him. He nodded with a smile.

"Uhm, goodnight!" he said and pecked her cheek.

"Goodnight to you too!!!" she greeted back as she went inside with her shopping bags. However, still Yamato didn't leave. He was still waiting for her reaction. He just went inside his car and watched her through her window.

"Oh Mimi, there's a package delivered to you a little while ago!" her mom told her.

"Package? From whom?" she asked.

"I don't know, you go to your room, I placed it there." And Mimi did quickly. She entered her room to see the biggest stuffed toy she had ever seen. Her eyes were wide open.

The panda was wearing a pink bow on its neck, and it was holding an envelope, it was lying on her bed. She took it the envelope and sat on her bed. She opened it and revealed a card from Hallmark. The card was white, and it has a cute doodle of a rock star. She laughed at it.

She unfolded it and a familiar writing was present, then, it played a soft tune—it was the tune of their theme song!!!

_if only I have wings so I can fly, I wanna be with you for all the time, my love, for you will never die_

_Dear Mimi, _

_Do you know I love you so much? Because I love you so much, I bought you this panda so if you ever get lonely, just hug Mr. Panda!!! I know I bought you a lot of teddy bears but, I think this one is special. I hope you like this!!! _

_Love Yamato. _

Mimi was touched and again was fond of Yamato's corniness, but 99 was she found him sweet. She wanted to go downstairs and out of the door, to see Yamato. _But he already left._ She thought. She sighed happily as she opened the shopping bags. In her surprise, she saw a paper bag inside of it; it was the signature of the boutique they went.

"I don't remember buying anything from that oh-so expensive boutique!!!" she said to herself. She just opened it as it revealed the pink tube dress she wanted. Her jaw opened a bit as the receipt fell from the dress, again, with the familiar handwriting. She picked it up and read it.

_Haha…this is for you Mimi!!! I guess I'm really in love with you that I'll spend my salary only for you!!! But I'm happy you're my girlfriend! o _

_Love Yamato. _

Mimi's eyes started to water. She rubbed the dress against her cheek as she stood up and ran downstairs then outside, hoping, just hoping, Yamato was still there.

Fortunately, he was still there, standing against his convertible with a smirk. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. He laughed.

"Did you like it?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you do." He told her.

"I'm not really regretting going out with you," she told him. He smiled widely.

"Haha, I think you need to sleep now," he said. She pouted then smiled.

"Okay then!!! Uhm, Yamato?"

"Yes Mimi?"

"Thank you!" He sweat dropped and nodded.

"Oh…and I forgot one thing!!!" Mimi said.

"What is it?"

"You're still corny and a PDA." She kidded. _I guess I should be used to it by now…_ he thought.

"_You're so mean!!!"_ he mimicked.

"Wah Yamato you're so mean!!!" she whined, the line was already recorded in her head, it became an initial reaction.

"Hehe! Go to sleep now!" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I will!!! Drive safely!" she said and pecked his lips. He smirked and went inside the car. He opened the window.

"_You're such a PDA." _He mimicked.

"_You're so mean!"_ she told him.

* * *

What a way to end this!!! I hope you guys like it, please review!

Achii


End file.
